Algo esta cambiando
by ravenandrea
Summary: raven esta confundida, algo le esta pasando, algo esta cambiandornlean y dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Cáp. 1 Dolor de cabeza y voces

Mi cabeza¿ que me pasa? Raven contrólate contrólate, si sigo así voy a hacer estallar algo, debo controlarme,...

demasiado tarde,

Raven, escuchamos ruidos que pasa, estas bien,

si estoy bien, déjenme sola, tal vez necesite meditar

Hiciste pedazos tu habitación , O.o

si ya me di cuenta

Que me estará pasando, de repente siento ganas de llorar, y no debo llorar, no debo reír, no debo sentir

Ravvvennnn...

Quien anda ahí?

Starfire! No

Chico bestia! no

Robin!

quien eres! Muéstrate...

escucho voces , es solo mi imaginación, necesito tranquilizarme

Asrath Mitrion Zinthos , asrath mitrion ……..

Raven, estas bien?

Si, estoy bien, por que robin! oo

Bueno, destruiste tu habitación sin motivos!

Si, si lo hice! Algún problema?

No, pero...

Entonces ya no me molestes

que rayos!

Por que me comporto así, debo controlarme, debo meditar antes de que destruya toda la torre o lastime a alguien

Cáp. 2 Trigon

No puedo controlarme, no puedo meditar, escucho voces, que es lo que me esta pasando!

Todo es tan confuso...

Raven no llores, no debes llorar,no tienes permitido hacerlo!...

Que fue eso!

Me aumenta el dolor de cabeza , que voy a hacer estoy desesperada!

No debo estar desesperada, no debo sentir!

Genial, volví a hacer pedazos mi habitación

Hola rae...

Cuanto tiempo tiene que no nos vemos...

Quien eres?

Y por que me has estado molestando, escucho tu voz cuando duermo, cuando medito, bien todo el tiempo!

No reconoces la voz de tu querido padre ?

Padre ...?

Pero yo te había vencido, como es que sigues con vida, como?

Mi querida niña, pero si soy inmortal, no puedes acabar conmigo

Pero, pero...

Raven eso ya no importa¡ya que acabare contigo!

Raven

Estas bien! nos encargaremos

Creo que estoy bien

acabare con su amiguita! Ustedes no son nada para mi

desapareció, junto con raven,

junto con raven'?

pero debe haber una explicación...

no pudo haber desaparecido así nada mas

la habrá matado! ; . ;

imposible!

**Hola, me llamo Andrea, este es mi primer fic así que tal vez no sea muy bueno**

**Dejen reviews , si les gusta díganmelo si no digan nada XDDDD**


	2. ¿la mente de trigon?

Cáp. 3 ¿ La mente de trigon?

Auch...

Mi cabeza, donde estoy?

No estoy en mi mente...

No mi pequeña, estas en la mía!

Como? En tu mente pero eso es imposible...

Nada es imposible

Que es lo que quieres de mi?

, solo quiero acabar contigo

Por que me trajiste hasta aquí

Por que aquí es donde debes de morir

Donde nadie te encuentre ni se acuerde de ti, además, a nadie le importas, nadie se preocupa de ti, si acabo contigo a nadie le importara...

Eso no es cierto

Mis amigos vendrán por mi

mi pobre niñita

No soy una niñita!

Estas ilusionada, a tus amigos no les importas, si les importaras no hubieran dejado que te trajera hasta aquí... o no?

Ellos no tienen la culpa!

Bien el chico verde piensa que eres rara solo por ser diferente, a el no le importas

Chico bestia, el y yo nos llevamos muy bien somos como hermanos, bueno a veces

Pero somos amigos!

La chica que viene de otro planeta como se llame... te odia!

Piensa que le estas robando a su novio aparte de todo

Starfire, Ella es... robin no es mi novio> . por que habría de odiarme...

Por que eres agresiva, el un robot ,no tiene sentimientos y el chico de antifaz es el que mas te detesta, no soporta estar contigo, ellos te odian acéptalo

No! Tu como sabes eso de ellos?

Bueno no te interesa, ellos no pueden entrar aquí...

Pero yo puedo salir!

No, no puedes, acabare contigo de una vez por todas!

Cáp. 4 regreso no querido

Asrath mitrion zinthos! alguien me enseño poderes de tele transportación, podía haber salido en cualquier momento, pero si a mis amigos no les importo creo que será mejor quedarme aquí y morir

Que inteligente eres!

Raven, cuidado!

Que como llegaron ustedes aquí?

Por un espejo mágico X3, como el de la otra vez...

Un momento... estamos en mi mente?

Me mentiste, no estamos en tu mente estamos en la mía!

Raven raven raven, yo no tengo una, soy un demonio

Pero como estos insectos entraron en la tuya

No lo se, ya no importa uu

Raven ven vamos!

Para que? No tiene sentido si no les importo...

No digas tonterías

Claro que nos importas , si no lo hicieras no vendríamos a salvarte

Trigon te va a matar!

Eso ya lo se...

Entonces ven, no dejaras que te maten o si? ; .;

Si

Raven, no digas locuras , vienes quieras o no!

Sabemos que estas diciendo tonterias, por que trigon te hizo algo, en casa lo arreglaremos

**Bueno aquí termina el cuarto Cáp., espero que les haya gustado si quieren saber lo que pasa les daré un adelanto, a raven se la llevan cargando XDDD, no creen que la iban a dejar ahí o si? NO ME MATEN TT!**

**Dejen reviews ­**


	3. 2 ojos mas

Cáp. 5 ¿2 ojos mas?

Trigon, me hizo algo?

Que me hizo?

Ayer, no sentí nada, me hubiera podido matar, por que quería morir?

Yo...

Me eh sentido extraña los últimos 3 días

Yo realmente quería morir?... por lo que dijo trigon?

Pero... no era verdad

No era verdad?

No lo se , espero que no

Creo que me estoy afligiendo a unos comentarios sin sentido

Raven...

Si, que quieres!

Yo, bueno quería decirte que...

¿estas bien?

Si, eso creo robin

Quieres hablar?

No, bueno, yo...

De verdad, me vas a escuchar?

Si !

Bueno

Yo ayer... no se que paso realmente me convencí de lo que dijo trigon

¿qué dijo?

Que ustedes me detesta...

Mejor no te digo nada

Que, por que?

No se

Sal de mi habitación!

Que es esto? Otro par de ojos, pero...

Esto solo me pasa cuando me enojo, me enoje? XDDD

Será mejor que no salga de aquí hasta que se me quite

Raven...

Ahora que quieres trigon!

Contéstame!

OH OH, no debo estar sola!

Pero no puedo dejar que nadie me vea así!

Que haré!

Llamare a los chic...

Que tentáculos?

No soy pulpo, que me esta pasando'?

**Hola a todos solo escribí un capitulo**

**Dejen reviews TT**


End file.
